una noche en la caverna
by mari-nyaa
Summary: un rubio aburrido, un moreno mojado y la circunstancia que se forma victima del aburrimiento y...la pasión. DidaraXItachi Lemmon. pésimo sumari


**Bueno eh aky eh regresado tan tan tan, primero quiero decir gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias pues es muy importante para mi saber que hay alguien que me sigue, bueno esta historia es por petición de mannuchi, la muy depravada siempre pide un lemmon solo para joderme, y ah decidido esta pareja, adoro a Itachi y Deidara también agradado por lo cual acepte. Bueno, sin mas que decir aquí esta el lemmon.**

**Advertencia: mis lemmons son pésimos, pero me va mejor con el yaoi :Q_||**

**Esta obra no me pertenece sino a kishimoto, solo los utilizo para la dañada mente de una funjoshi.**

Estaba aburrido, muy muy aburrido.

La caverna era húmeda y hacia frio, a pesar de su larga toga ( la típica de Akatsuki), el frio era insoportable, la fogata no era lo suficientemente cálida y ya no soportaba estar mas allí.

El resto del equipo había salido en una misión a la aldea de Konoha, tenían unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con la Hokage rubiecita esa, una tal Tsunade, ese lugar lo estaba sofocando, y le molestaba la humedad en su cabello por lo cual comenzó a acariciar levemente la cola de cabello rubio que colgaba de su cabeza.

El silencio reinaba el lugar, para ser sincero la cueva era bastante tétrica, y las sombras que proporcionaban las rocas y arboles en el exterior no eran muy agradables.

Entonces escucho un golpe seco que lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no había nada allí.

-i-Itachi?...-llamo a su compañero, pero no hubo respuesta- n-no es d-divertido Itachi ya para…

Se escucho otro golpe seco seguido de unos pasos, comenzaba a aterrarse aunque no quisiera decirlo, se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

La fogata se apagó!.

¡¿?

-¿q-quien esta hay?- pregunto en medio de la oscuridad, se escucho otro ruido y la fogata volvió a encenderse, pero aun no había nadie-¿ que demo…?- se giro para regresar a su lugar, pero se topo con unos ojos rojos que solo podían pertenecer a una persona- AHHHHHHHHHH!- grito y cayo estrepitosamente sobre su trasero, la expresión de Itachi no cambio nada, simplemente se quedo hay parado observando a el espantado hombre rubio- ¡maldición Itachi, no hagas eso!

- ¿Qué no haga que?- pregunto frio al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar frente a la fogata, Deidara hiso mala cara y unas líneas azules se dibujaron bajo su ojo derecho con una gota en la cabeza. De verdad odiaba esa actitud en Itachhi.

Deidara juraba que cada vez estaba mas frio, Itachi permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos serrados sentado frente a la fogata. "en que estará pensando?" se pregunto a si mismo, entonces sus ojos captaron algo, la ropa de Itachi estaba completamente mojada, también su cabello, de seguro por haber estado fuera con tanta lluvia.

-etoo….Itachi, ¿no tienes frio?...digo…estas muy mojado y…

-estoy bien- contesto cortante y sin abrir aun los ojos.

-pero…digo es que el frio…

-¿porqué te preocupas tanto?- esa pregunta no la esperaba, sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, giro la mirada y noto la mirada de Itachi sobre el, esos ojos rojos no retiraban la mirada.

-ehhhhh!, yo..yo no me preocupo, es solo que se ve incomoda esa ropa empapada y si te enfermas complicaras la misión y, y, yyyyy…..-no podía seguir defendiéndose, no tenia nada.

-Baka- dijo Itachi y volvió a serrar los ojos.

Deidara bajo la mirada y tomo aire con fuerza, aun que fuera poco las cortantes palabras de Itachi hacían hervir sus venas y su corazón latía a mil, no savia si era enojo, o algo mas…no imposible era enojo.

Pero…

Soltó con estrés el aire que almaceno y trago saliva, se quito su túnica dejando su pecho completamente al descubierto, la oleada de frío le golpeo con fuerza sus bien marcados músculos, sintió como se le erizaban los cabellos de la piel, pero valía la pena, camino hasta Itachi y le tendió la túnica sin mirarlo, estaba demasiado rojo como para darle la cara.

Itachi abrió los ojos y lo miro, era evidente que el rubio estaba compitiendo con una manzana y temblaba levemente victima del frio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto por fin sin tomar la bata.

-es ovio idiota….solo tómala- dijo poniéndose cada vez mas rojo.

-no la necesito- respondió serrando los ojos.

-claro que si….tu, estas mojado.

-no me importa- dijo frio sin abrir los ojos- no necesito una bata para mantenerme caliente.

-no seas terco!...-casi grito dándole la cara aun roja- solo úsala!

-no

-Itachi que la…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase, el pelo negro le agarro la mano y lo jalo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo eh inmovilizándolo posicionándose sobre el-¡¿pero que?...

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudarme?

-yo solo….

-yo no necesito una bata para estar caliente, simplemente no me basta…- dijo Itachi acercándose cada vez mas al cuello del rubio.

-¿Itachi, que ha…?- pero no termino, pues el peli negro estaba muy cerca…demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel.

-Dei…-dijo casi en un susurro y lamio el cuello del rubio el cual no pudo contener un pequeño gemido luego comenzó a besas su cuello, recorriendo todo lo que podía con su lengua, no le bastaba y comenzó a lamer hacia su hombro, luego a descender por su pecho.

Deidara, sentía cada movimiento proporcionado por Itachi, estaba sumergido en caricias, luego sintió la lengua de Itachi descendiendo por su pecho casi hasta su vientre y entro en razón, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO?.

-Itachi!...-trato de incorporarse pero Itachi lo empujo nuevamente- ¿Qué haces?- se quejo- Itachi ya basta…ah! Itachi!- gimió al sentir los dientes de Itachi clavándose en su vientre lanzándole un impulso de dolor y… ¿placer?

-querías ayudarme ¿verdad Dei?...-dijo seductoramente-…entonces por que no nos calentamos mutuamente- dijo para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio el cual se sintió desfallecer.

Itachi tomo el poder sobre la boca del rubio el cual no tardo en corresponder, estaba tan abrumado que le daba igual si ambos era hombres o no.

Le gustaba.

La lengua de Itachi batallo para introducirse en la boca del rubio, sus lenguas se juntaron, comenzaron a danzar dentro de su boca, ambas batallando por tomar el poder, Itachi iba ganando.

Entonces Itachi decidió avanzar mas y deslizo sensualmente su mano por el cuello, pecho, hasta llegar al abdomen bajo del rubio masajeando todo a su paso.

-AH!...i-itachi- gimió el rubio entre jadeos al sentir la mano del peli negro masajeando sus zona mas sensible del cuerpo.

-¿Qué no te gusta?- le pregunto seductora y burlona mente al tiempo que habría las piernas del rubio de un solo movimiento.

Deidara se limito a convertirse en una manzana y con nerviosismo volvió a besar al peli negro el cual correspondió al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor.

Itachi enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello del rubio mientras lo besaba con pasión y frotaba sus intimidades que a pesar de los pantalones causaba una sensación de placer no experimentada antes. Itachi ejerció tanta presión que tanto la banda y la liga que sujetaban el cabello del rubio cedieron por su solas dejando libre el rubio cabello.

Deidara comenzaba a sentirse indefenso, jamás había hecho esto, bueno si, pero no con otro hombre, el cual le estaba proporcionando el mayor placer de una manera apasionada y brusca.

Deidara comenzó a lamer el cuello de Itachi con pasión el cual no pudo evitar suspirar placenteramente y tampoco pido evitar el sonoro gemido al ver que Deidara levantaba su rodilla moviéndola cuidadosamente masajeando su miembro al tiempo que mordía su cuello dejando su propia marca de propiedad.

Ambos comenzaban a cansarse de este juego estimulante, el calor era mucho, el placer era mucho, pero no bastaba, la ropa estorbaba, las caricias no bastaban, querían mas calor y esa noche lo obtendrían a toda costa.

Itachi beso con pasión a Deidara al tiempo que le arrancaba los pantalones y mordía sus labios con cuidado de no lastimarlo pero aun asi con una agresividad que aunque no lo admitiera excitaba cada vez mas y mas al rubio.

Pero Deidara no se quería quedar atrás y agarro a Itachi del pelo quitándole la banda y amarrándosela el mismo en el cuello. Para Itachi esta imagen resultaba completamente provocadora, allí frente a el estaba Dei con SU banda su cuello, su cuerpo fuerte y…sexi…completamente desnudo a la luz de una fogata y a su merced. Quería tomarlo y hacerlo suyo de una vez pero el rubio no le permitió hacer nada, lo tomo una vez mas y en un rápido movimiento quedo sobre el peli negro, quito cada una de las prendas de Itachi de manera seductora al tiempo que lo besaba con pasión, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzando una nueva batalla.

Acariciaban frenéticamente sus cuerpos desnudos, el calor aumentaba, la excitación subía y aun así querían mas.

Itachi agarro de los hombros al rubio y lo giro regresándolo bajo su cuerpo como en un inicio y descendió hasta su parte mas sensible para comenzar a lamerla apasionadamente, por toda su extensión hasta la punta recorriendo cada centímetro con su lengua eh introduciendo el miembro por completo en su boca, lamiéndolo, excitando y jugando cada vez mas con el rubio que no paraba de gemir mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del moreno que parecía querer llevarlo a la locura.

Dei comenzó a sentir que subía al cielo y volvía a bajar una y otra vez con cada caricia que le proporcionaba itachi.

Luego Itachi acerco su mano a la boca del rubio el cual lamio apasionadamente sus dedos, Itachi retiro la mano y comenzó a besarlo una vez mas al tiempo que introducía el primer dedo en la cavidad del joven el cual dio un gemido ahogado entre besos, luego metió el segundo y el tercero casi de inmediato haciendo movimientos circulares mientras el rubio gemía cada vez mas.

-¡maldición!...Itachi!- gimió el rubio al borde de un colapso-... ¡no puedo mas hazlo de una maldita vez! – aunque eso sonó mas como una suplica de compasión.

Itachi no perdió tiempo y capturo una vez mas la boca del joven sacando sus dedos para penetrar de manera violenta al rubio el cual rompió el beso con un sonoro grito de dolor y placer el cual izo erizar los cabellos de Itachi, le gustaba verlo así, gimiendo, gritando su nombre, sonrojado y con el cabello suelto pegándose a su frente victima del sudor de la actividad.

Pero quería mas, comenzó a mover sus caderas en vaivén, primero de una manera suave, pero luego comenzaron a volverse embestidas fuertes, chocando sus caderas con las de Deidara mientras aprisionaba su miembro, masajeándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, enviando grandes oleadas de calor por el cuerpo del rubio el cual parecía a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento victima de tanto placer.

Dei estaba completamente a su merced, mantenía sus manos haca atrás de la cabeza arañando el piso, tratando de aferrarse a algo, parecía que en cualquier momento el piso colapsaría y quedara un gran pedazo en sus manos, estaba sudando, no podía mas, pero quería mas, necesitaba mas, ¡por todos los demonios del infierno que deseaba mas y mas!.

Las embestidas comenzaron a pasar de fuertes a violentas, los cuerpos impactaban, sudaban y gemían, aunque los gemidos del rubio eran tan fuertes que apenas era audible cualquier otro sonido.

-i-Itachi!...-grito- no…no puedo mas ¡AH!...¡maldición…yo…ah…

-solo un poco mas…-gimió Itachi.

-me voy a venir!...-gimió.

Pero eso no le importo a Itachi pues el ya estaba también es su limite, con un ultimo grito ambos llegaron al orgasmo final y el rubio se derramo en la mano de Itachi mientras el moreno se venia dentro de el para caer ambos completamente cansados por la actividad.

Definitivamente ya no había frio, y la noche había sido muy placentera, sin mencionar divertida.

Definitivamente Itachi iba a salir a la lluvia mas seguido

Al día siguiente Itachi dormía como un bebe mientras Deidara aguantaba las griticas de sus compañeros al ver sus ojos ojerosos y su mal estado, preguntándole que había estado haciendo pues parecía hubiese sido atacado por un animal.

**Finnnnnnn…me traumo yo misma ya se soy una dañada, pero bueno hay gente peor que yo!**

**Yaoii *O*~~~~~~**

**Ahahha manuuchi espero que lo disfrutes, me esforcé mucho en esto mas te vale que me lo agradezcas eh**

**Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer este trabajo espero que lo ayan gozado y acepto criticas, comentarios, flores y tomates**

**Mari-nyaa fuera!**

**paz**


End file.
